Project 004 - Project Summary/Abstract - Cancer Prevention, Outcomes and Survivorship (CPOS) The scientific goal of the Cancer Prevention, Outcomes, and Survivorship (CPOS) Research Program is to foster and facilitate research designed to identify and reduce cancer risk, and improve cancer outcomes and quality of life throughout the cancer care trajectory. In so doing we strengthen the knowledge base for developing, implementing, evaluating and disseminating information important to our community to prevent and reduce cancer incidence, mortality and morbidity. Our transdisciplinary collaborations therefore focus on the following Specific Aims: 1) Identifying chemopreventive agents, gene-environment interactions, and behavioral risk factors for cancer prevention, 2) Improving cancer treatment outcomes, and 3) Developing state-of-the science interventions to improve quality of life for cancer survivors. Membership: 37 Members from 13 Departments Funding: $2,345,802 NCI (Totals); $3,006,006 Other Peer-Reviewed (Totals) Publications: 516 Publications, 15% Inter-programmatic; 12% Intra-programmatic